Sensors are increasingly being used in many consumer, commercial and other applications. For example, in the medical field, breath analysis sensors may be used to assess overall metabolism, dieting efficiency, renal and hepatic health, ovulation, diabetes, the presence of a variety of genetic disorders and/or many other effects. Moreover, environmental exposure sensors may be used to detect, for example, volatile organic compounds in a fluid.
Many different technologies have been used to provide sensors. For example, Non-Dispersive InfraRed absorption spectroscopy (NDIR) has been used for carbon dioxide analysis, and various thermal catalysis gas and vapor sensing techniques also have been used. Unfortunately, these technologies may have various shortcomings, especially in terms of allowing portable/wearable, low power and/or low cost sensors. Environmental exposure monitors have employed PhotoIonization Detectors (PID), selective absorptive polymer capacitors and/or other technologies. Again, however, these technologies may present various shortcomings, especially in terms of allowing portable/wearable, low power and/or low cost sensors.